narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Kusarigama
A kusarigama is a traditional Japanese weapon consisting of a sickle attached to a chain. It may be used to attack opponents, or to incapacitate them with the chain. Some skilled kusarigama users can even steal their opponents' weapons. Tenten used it as a projectile in her Twin Rising Dragons technique, while Jiga magnetises it with his Magnet Ninja Art to steal opponents' weapons. Hanzō is noted to be a very skilled user of the kusarigama, which he has drenched in poison to further increase its lethality. Unusually, he tended to deliver strikes by swinging the sickle with the chain, rather than simply employing the weighted end, which is generally considered to be the most effective manner. Types of Kusarigama * There are apparently different sizes of kusarigama, as the one employed by Hanzō appeared to be about a metre long while the one used by Tenten, as well as the one used by one of the shinobi attacking Black Zetsu during the Fourth Shinobi World War,Naruto chapter 526, page 2 appeared to be about one-fourth that length. * One of Gatō's merchant-mercenaries used a kusarigama where the sickle and weight were connected by a chain to a handle, making its construction appear similar to a Three-section staff.Naruto chapter 32, page 15 * During the Chūnin Exams, one of the weapons Tenten used in her battle against Temari resembled a standard kusarigama, but had a smaller kama serving as the fundō (weight). This may be an example of the Okinawan version of the weapon, which sometimes consists of two sickles joined together.Naruto chapter 74, page 2 * In the anime, the kusarigama used by Jiga incorporates a cable which can extend to great lengths. The counterweight consists of a spiked metal ball.Naruto episode 189 * Hidan's Triple-Bladed Scythe has a long metal cable attached to it, and he uses it similarly to a kusarigama. * In the manga, Saisu Kamano used an unusual one against Pain's Deva Path, as this one was fully collapsible so that it could easily be carried about his person. Both the weapon's blade and handle were collapsible, with each comprised of two or three individual sections respectively.Naruto chapter 423, page 2 However, in the anime, this weapon was instead replaced by a similarly collapsible kama.Naruto: Shippūden episode 159 * The blade of the kusarigama wielded by Hanzō was topped off by a short spike.Naruto chapter 531, page 6 * In the anime, one of the weapons Iō had created was called a "Sickle-chain," a kusarigama which had a chain and counterweight attached directly to the tip of the blade. The shaft was connected by chain to another sickle which mirrored this impractical design.Naruto: Shippūden episode 184 * Shin Uchiha has been shown using a chain attached to a pickaxe, using it like a normal kusarigama. He later used a large shuriken with a short handle, also attached to a chain. The latter type also has a kunai attached to the opposite end of the chain.Naruto chapter 700+2''Naruto'' chapter 700+3 References es:Kusarigama